


[S] NBLM

by AAonAOOO



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Exhaustion, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Making Out, Nonbinary Character, Other, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAonAOOO/pseuds/AAonAOOO
Summary: John comes out to Dave as non Binary and cause they're dating, they kiss each other cause they love one another.
Relationships: Joen Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[S] NBLM

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my friend that apparently likes boring gay fluff.

John Egbert and Dave Strider have been dating for some time, in fact an entire year. They've been on many dates and have shared more than a few kisses, and although John did love his boyfriend very much, there was a little feeling in his head that didn't sit right with him every time Dave called them his boyfriend, just something that didn't sit well with him, which then brings us to here: the story, lets see what john and Dave are up to now.

Both of them lay together on a couch at John's house, laughing at old jokes and just enjoying the presence of the other. 

"Hey, John, have you... ever thought about actually joining a pride parade? We've never been to one, and I thought it'd be cool to show off my catch to the other gays as they swoon over you at how handsome you are"

"You already do that, Dave. Plus our neighbourhood doesn't have one, if you forgot Dave."

"Yeah, but they'd go nuts over our yaoi power couple"

"Don't call us a yaoi couple, Dave!"

"Heh, wouldn't you say we are a little animated?"

"Sometimes I have no idea what you talk about Dave..."

"Yup, that's the himbo I know and love"

"haha, shut up Dave" John slightly slaps Dave leg in retaliation as they both laugh and exchange a small smile, and came a little closer together in intimacy. John, although he loved this boy and can't stand not to be around him, and has pinned for him for as long as he can remember, just had the same feeling that something was off. It wasn't Dave: it was something about himself. Something about John made him uneasy, he just couldn't put his finger on.

"Hey, um, Dave? Can you say that again"

"What? your a himbo? It's not a secret John, everyone already-"

"No! not that! Call me your boyfriend again"

"Well, I never did say that, but whatever, yearning gay boy. "Yes, John Egbert, you are indeed, my very handsome and humble BOYfriend""

John looked unsettled for a second. Boyfriend. That's what made him feel this way. There was just that one word that John didn't feel right about. John has in the past considered his own gender, but never bothered about it because, well, he always thought he was a boy, but now, he's just not so entirely sure about that.

"Dave, can you... use like, um ha ha, a more, gender neutral term?? I mean, I like being your boyfriend and all, but I just like other words, to describe. Me." Dave look puzzled up at John, then smiles again and says "Sure bro, I can call you my lover, if that's what you want." and stretches his hand out to cup John's cheek, while John rubs against it lovingly. They continue with their time together, holding hands and laughing as they always did. This happens for some time, where not only does Dave call John his lover, but tries to include a lot more neutral terms to make John feel more comfortable, using the they/them pronouns as much as he could possibly fit into any given conversation. Then, John one day has he guts to say what everyone else has already been thinking.

They're both fucking around as they usual in John's bedroom, just chilling and laughing together as they always did when John decides to say what they've been wondering about for some time; "Dave?" "Yeah, John, want is it?" John took in a small breath, and looked him dead in the eyes "Could you call me Joen from now on, cause I think I'm actually nonbinary." Dave for a second looks a little taken back, but quickly conforms and says: "Haha, sure! it's OK with me! You're still amazing, Joen!" and Dave lunges forward and embraces Joen with a tight hug. Joen is clearly taken back by how sudden Dave was with it, and freezes as Dave's hug becomes tighter around them, small teardrops fall from their eyes and roll down their face: happy tears that despite everything, they're still loved by the one they love. Joen wrapped their arms around Dave; hugging them back and resting their head on his shoulder: a loving hold between themselves. Dave then pulled away and whipped Joen's tears away with his index finger, slowly gliding it across their face, under their eyes and off the cheek, and then moving their face closer and gently kissing Joen's face, whilst their hands cupped on their face. Joen giggled and blushed hard while Dave gave little kisses on their face: lips, forehead, chin, and their arms still clung to each other. It in the middle of kisses and laughter, Dave pulls away from Joen and looks at their happy face, radiating glee like how the sun radiates light.

Joen moved their hands from Dave's hips and up to his shoulders resting their elbows on them and Dave leaned in again for another kiss, placing his lips on Joen's lips, and kissing them deeply, making out with them on the spot: their lips locked together, but their lips cuddle together between their mouths; slowly caressing themselves between the lips. Dave pulled Joen closer to them and Joen's arms were pressed against the back Dave's head's gently. Quite moans and giggles were shared between them as they made out, creating a hot mess of salvia shared across the mouths. Then they both stopped to catch a breath, both exhausted with how fast and deep they shared that kiss, taking their time to look into each others eyes to see a pair staring back in love, then the lips connected again; bottom lip colliding in-between to lips, and a small lick to the wetted lips, then quickly searching for a tongue to taste. The kissing sounds grew louder as before as the intensity as the moment accelerated and became more desperate for love, but ended just as fast with them becoming again tired and no air to breathe. They returned to close hugging, laughing uncontrollably and cuddling, and then returning to holding hands and talked about how great it was that Joen was now nonbinary.

"Thanks for telling me this, Joen. Whatever makes you comfortable, pal."

"Haha, I just feel more appropriate with being- well not a guy"

"Hey, that's fine with me, Egbert! Aint nothin' gonna change me loving you, Joen~"

"Haha, Dave!!"

"I aint never gonna stop loving you, Joen~", then Dave mimics and guitar strum with his hands.

"Ahhh, you always know what to say to make me heart go crazy, Dave. Oh, and hey Dave, what's the gender neutral word for Himbo?"

"I think the word your searching for is dumbass, you dumbass"

"I love you so much Dave"

"Who's "so much Dave"? are you cheating on me, Joen?"

"Oh my God Dave, you don't need to rub it in that I MAY say some stupid shit. It happens rarely!"

"Like that one time you asked me if Chocolate milk comes from brown cows? Or that other time you asked where the sun goes during the night?"


End file.
